Sentimientos secretos
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: Hola a todos! esta historia es de Serio y Azul de los combo niños y como Serio por culpa de un divino Secretinio revela el gran amor que siente por Azul y como ella confiesa un secreto sobre como ve a Serio como mas que un amigo.


**Esta historia se parece a uno ya publicado pero no es por haber copiado la idea si no solo me faltaba subirla a esta pagina disculpas a Sandra por el parecido entre nuestros fics**

**SENTIMIENTOS SECRETOS**

**En esta historia los COMBO NIÑOS tienen 11 años como en la serie y es un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Nova Nizza y están en clase de capoeira entrenando como siempre, y dice el maestre Grinto:**

Niños recuerden que cuando entrenen deben tener balance y firmeza en sus movimientos.

***mientras tanto Serio esta en su cuarto***-espero que valga la pena mi poema

¡NO YA SE MI HIZO TARDE EL MAESTRE GRINTO SE VA ENFADAR!, mejor me voy.*y se va corriendo hacia la escuela*

*Esta llegando hacia la biblioteca donde esta el maestre con Paco, Pilar y Azul* Perdón por llegar tarde… es que… al venir hacia acá mi topé con alguien…que me pidió un favor, de que vaya a comprar algunas cosas… y… no pude negarme por eso llegue tarde…*dijo algo nervioso Serio mientras se rascaba la cabeza*

-estas seguro Serio? *Dijo el maestre Grinto*-por tu reacción siento que no me dices la verdad

-bueno tiene razón maestre lo que sucede es que anoche me distraje escribiendo un poema y no me desperté como acostumbro hacerlo, lo siento maestre.

Espero que no vuelvas ha llegar tarde… tus compañeros han estado aquí desde hace media hora entrenando.

Esta bien… no volveré a venir tarde al entrenamiento

-bueno por lo menos admites que mentiste, eso es lo que cuenta... Recuerda Serio:

**-la honestidad siempre es necesaria, tener un secreto no te permite decir lo que sientes ni expresarte, si es para no lastimar a alguien o para protegerte es en esos casos que se tiene un secreto.*** esta es la lección del día de hoy del maestre Grinto*

- y suena el timbre para que entren a clases y se van. Bueno nos vamos ha clase maestre… nos vemos después*dice Paco mientras el y los combo niños se van corriendo*

**[Flashback]**

*******Diadoro y Gómez entran en un lugar lleno de antiguos libros y encuentran un mural en donde esta un divino poderoso.***

-Gómez estas seguro que es el portal correcto… *dice con cara insegura Diadoro*

-Claro que si jefe, es el divino Secretinio te hace revelar tus más profundos secretos.

-Entonces que estas esperando… abre el portal- *le dice Diadoro a Gómez*

*Y lanza un rayo y se habré el portal*…

-Que tal Secretinio, soy Diadoro futuro alcalde de Nova Nizza, necesito que hagas que la alcaldesa diga su secreto más vergonzoso en frente de toda la ciudad!!!!

-así… ¿y que me darás a cambio, mortal?* Pregunta con voz seria el divino*

-te dejaré que domines la ciudad entera junto a mí… el nuevo futuro alcalde Diadoro!!!-*le dice con voz fuerte y malvada Diadoro*

*el divino desconfía de Diadoro así que le lanza uno de sus rayos de la verdad*

Dices la verdad?

**PERO CLARO QUE NO HARE ESO, DESPUÉS QUE HAGAS QUE LA ALCALDESA DIGA SU SECRETO ESPERARÉ A QUE LOS COMBO NIÑOS TE DEVUELVAN AL MUNDO DIVINO… ME DESHAGA DE TI Y YO SEA EL NUEVO ALCALDE***y Diadoro sale del trance*

-pero jefe que hizo!!!... le dijo sus planes al divino.-*le dijo sorprendido Gómez*

Que… que hice que…*dijo algo confundido*

yo me voy, no me dejaré utilizar por un tonto humano… como lo han hecho los demás divinos.- *dice el divino alejándose de Diadoro y Gómez y saliendo de la cueva.*

**[Fin Flashback] **

***A unos minutos de terminar las clases…***

No se si deba darle mi poema a Azul… y si se ríe de mi? Ella es tan linda… y yo tan torpe…*pensaba Serio, mientras ponía cara triste:-(*

Y de que era el poema? Ya que dices que te desvelaste… *le pregunta Pilar muy entusiasmada a Serio.*

SÍ… A QUIÉN IBA DEDICADO SERIO.-*pregunta Paco con una mirada y voz maliciosa como si tuviera otra intención*

Ya les dije que no se los voy a decir… déjenme en paz!!!!!.-*exclama Serio tan fuerte que toda la clase lo escucha*

Serio te sucede algo?* Pregunta la señorita Soledad* No nada señorita Soledad lo siento-*dice avergonzado Serio*

Bueno sigamos con la clase niños.-*dijo la señorita Soledad*

Les di de tarea que me escriban sobre un sentimiento y que significado tiene para ustedes… así que… un vamos haber SERIO*se pone con ojos a mí?* di nos sobre lo que escribiste ya casi termina la clase.

Sí señorita Soledad*se pone de pie*

Lo que escribí es… sobre un sentimiento muy importante **EL AMOR**… *miraba a Azul con una mirada disimulada, mientras latía muy fuerte su corazón*

**El amor es paciente, es servicial;**

**El amor no es envidioso, no es presumido,**

**No es engañoso; es honesto; no busca su interés;**

**No es egoísta; si no se tiene amor nada soy. **

**Todo lo soporta. Todo lo espera. Todo lo cree,**

**Todo lo supera **

Muy bien hecho Serio, buen trabajo, siéntate*lo felicitaba la señorita Soledad*

-entra el maestre Grinto y dice:

-señorita Soledad necesito que Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul vengan para ayudarme en la biblioteca a ordenar unos libros-*dijo el maestre Grinto*.

Está bien… niños vayan con Grinto*respondió la señorita Soledad*

*Salen corriendo los combos niños rápidamente y les dice el maestre Grinto*:

**Niños hay un divino suelto, se que es muy poderoso porque mi berimbau resonó muy fuerte vayan y tengan cuidado, es más fuerte que los demás divinos que han enfrentado.***

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS! * dice su célebre frase Paco*

*los combo niños van hacia la ciudad y encuentran al divino haciendo que los que ciudadanos que están cerca revelen sus secretos, mientras todos huyen sin control de sus rayos *

Es un divino nivel 3, su nombre es Secretinio, es le divino de los secretos, tiene el poder para que digas tus más profundos secretos, el símbolo del tótem... desconocido*dijo Azul mientras veía su divino-berry*

-que daño puede hacer un divino que revela tus secretos, siente mi capoeira divino- *dice Paco y salta he intenta darle una patada al divino junto con Pilar*, pero el les lanza una especie de rayo y dicen:

Sabemos el secreto de Serio… el está enamo….*y Serio los saca del trance para que no digan lo que saben*

Pero que sucedió… *dice algo mareada y confundida Pilar*

Estuvieron a punto de decir algo que no deberían-*les contesto Serio algo molesto*

*De repente se oye un grito*

-AUXILIO!!!!!!

*Y se voltean, Azul fue capturada por Secretinio*

Azul!!!! * dice preocupado Serio*

*Serio se enfada y corre hacia el divino*

Suelta a Azul y déjala ir- *le grita Serio al divino, mientras se prepara para pelear*

No te atrevas ha tocarla*dijo muy enfadado Serio*

Así… por que? *Dice con una voz retadora Secretinio, y Azul estaba muy asustada.*

Porque yo te lo digo… no te atrevas a hacerle ningún daño a Azul, ni a mis amigos!- *dice Serio, da un gran salto y golpea al divino en la cabeza, Azul cae y Serio la atrapa.*

-gracias por rescatarme Serio, y que no permitieras que Secretinio me hiciera daño-

No permitiría jamás que alguien te hiciera daño Azul, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte *dijo Serio mientras miraba a Azul perdido en sus ojos de ella*

Ya te tengo!!!!! *El divino atrapó a Serio del pie*.

-**Se siente una gran energía… como si guardaras un gran secreto que no quieres que algunos de los que están presentes aquí lo sepa… **

**Veo que te preocupas mucho por tu compañera di cuál es tu secreto, te lo ordeno! ***Y le lanza un rayo a Serio*

*en trance revela su secreto*

**-Desde que conocí a Azul… siempre he estado enamorado de ella… pero no he tenido el valor para decírselo…**-*y Serio sale del trance* (aunque fue malvado el divino por lo menos hizo que Serio dijera su secreto, yo creo que de algo sirvió :-)

**Nooooo!!!!!!…. Pero que hice.* dice con cara de asombro Serio después del trance***

**Claro que sí… porque crees que me llamo Secretinio… yo revelo los secretos, y por lo menos hice que reveles tu secreto más importante, que tierno… estas enamorado de tu amiguita *le dice Secretinio con tono burlesco *.**

**Sí!!! ahora que sé estás enamorado de tu amiga la rubia, acabaré primero con ella!!!!!**

Lanza ha Serio.-este se golpea en una pared, pero se pone de pie mientras lo ayudan Pilar y Paco.

Ten cuidado Azul!!!!! *le dijo Serio ha Azul*

Mientras Azul esquiva a Secretinio corre hacia donde se encuentran los demás*

Azul yo…- *dice nervioso Serio*

Ya se Serio… dejemos esta conversación para después, primero detengamos al divino- *le dijo a Serio, con una sonrisa*.

Como lo detendremos… si cada vez que nos acercamos nos esquiva o nos lanza uno de sus rayos*dice disgustado Paco preparándose para pelear*

Y si lo nos acercamos al mismo tiempo a el, y nos separamos para que se confunda y no sepa a quien seguir?*dice Pilar con cara pensativa*

Bien Pilar eres un genio… un genio raro… pero… buena idea * le dice Paco a Pilar con tono de asombro*

Secretinio lanza rayos de la verdad por toda la ciudad y todos empiezan a decir sus secretos)

Odio a los niños, no quería ser director si no un dictador para dominar al mundo y que nadie pueda divertirse- *exclamó el director Bronca*.

Nunca obtuve mi diploma en educación- *confiesa la señorita soledad*

Hice trampa en mi ultimo examen… solo para que la señorita Soledad me felicitara!!!!! * confiesa con voz muy fuerte Telmo*

-Liberé a Secretinio he intente hacer que la alcaldesa dijera un momento vergonzoso frente a todos. *confiesa a todo pulmón Diadoro.*

Aunque Diadoro se un tonto, claustrofóbico y nunca me hace caso… lo quiero como a el hermano que nunca tuve* dijo en trance Gómez*

*Un rayo alcanza al maestre*

*El maestre toma un altavoz y está a punto de decir*

"Azul, Serio, Paco y Pilar son los COMBO…"*Pero cabeza lo golpea y lo saca del trance*

Gracias maestre, estuve apunto de revelar la identidad de los niños-*le dice el maestre Grinto a Cabeza mientras se recupera del golpe*

Grinto vámonos de aquí antes de que uno de los rayos te toque y estés a punto de revelar sus identidades de nuevo*le dice Cabeza a Grinto mientras se alejan esquivando los rayos de Secretinio*

*Los COMBO NIÑOS se van hacia donde está el divino a toda velocidad esquivando los rayos de la verdad del divino.*

*El divino se hace más y más poderoso con cada secreto que se dice provocado por sus rayos.*

Sí!!!!!! Dominaré a Nova Nizza, me vuelvo más poderoso, el secreto del combo niño me dio un gran poder.* dijo el divino mientras se ríe de forma malvada*

Bien niños… recuerden el plan…*dijo Paco mientras se acercaban al divino*

Oye divino deja de hacer que confiesen sus secretos.*le dice de lejos Paco apuntándolo con el dedo.*

Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no se sepan… y no serás tu el que haga que confiesen sus secretos… pronto te regresaremos al mundo divino.* le dice con voz seria Paco*.

*Le lanza un rayo a Paco*

Di tu mayor secreto niño- *le ordena el divino*

**Aunque Pilar es rara pienso… que es algo linda- *dice Paco en medio del trance***

Qué?* Menciona Pilar, muy sorprendida*

¡Yo dije eso?*pregunta sorprendido Paco*

Claro que sí combo niño, hay secretos tan profundos que ni uno mismo sabe que tiene. *le dice el divino a Paco, y después mira a Pilar*

*Y el divino toma ha Pilar y hace que diga su secreto*

Aunque me gusta comer comida natural, y lo que los demás consideran raro… a mi no me gusta comer las fresas, por que odio las cosas rositas-* y Pilar sale del trance*

***Todos quedan con la cara de QUE?***

Divino por que hiciste eso vas ha pagar* le dice Pilar enfadada al divino*

Y quien me va a detener… TÚ? - *se ríe Secretinio*

Paco se enfada le lanza una patada, pero Secretinio lo esquiva, pero Paco alcanza ha ver que en el cuello de Secretinio esta el símbolo tótem de Serio.

Serio es tu tótem lo tiene en su cuello*le grita desde lejos Paco*.

Se acercan todos ha el y se van por diferentes caminos para que se confunda, pero decide seguir a Serio*

*El divino trata de atraparlo pero Serio es muy veloz y logra esquivar al divino, y da un salto muy alto y cae sobre el*

**TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!**

*Y después de un resplandor de luz los combo niños se transforman en los cuatro animales tigrillo, toro, iguana y águila!*

**Llegó tu hora divino!!!**

***dice Paco mientras se aproxima al divino y lo levanta en aire con un golpe y Serio lo rasguña con sus garras afiladas, después Azul levanta una ráfaga de viento que hace que el divino se levante en el aire y se golpee contra un edificio. Pilar se agarra de dos árboles y forma una liga para lanzar a Paco en forma de bola mientras Azul encuentra un diario que servirá de portal, después de haber debilitado a Secretinio ***

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!*Le lanzan la explosión a Secretinio*

Noooo!!!!! * grita el divino mientras lo encierran en el diario*

Al fin ya nadie revelará sus secretos *dijo Pilar mientras tomaba el portal*

*Y todos los ciudadanos dejan de estar en trance y vuelven ha sus actividades de antes*

**[Flashback]**

*Después los combo niños se vuelven otra vez humanos y se van en la biblioteca donde está el maestre Grinto*

**Tenía razón maestre los secretos se deben revelar para que ya no sientas una gran presión por no decirlo, y más si se tratan de tus sentimientos... *menciona Serio mientras le entrega el portal al maestre Grinto***

Nunca me imaginé que con tantas cosas raras que hace y se come Pilar… resulta que no se come algo tan normal como las fresas*dice Paco con una voz algo burlona*

No quería que nadie supiera que no me gustan las fresas… pero es que odio las cosas rositas! *dice algo enfadada Pilar*

**Bueno niños ya saben ahora que hay secretos que se deben revelar pero hay otros que no, como sus identidades secretas que les sirve para proteger a sus familias y ha ustedes mismos ***

Sí, si no hubiera sido por MI el maestre Grinto hubiera dicho sus identidades-*dice el maestre cabeza saliendo de las sombras*

**Bueno de algo sirvió Secretinio, hizo que Serio confesará su secreto* dijo Paco guiñándole el ojo ha Serio, y Serio se sonroja bajando la mirada porque Azul lo miraba***

Bueno niños creo que ya es tarde casi anochece, ya se pueden ir

Nos vamos maestre, hasta mañana!!!!

Hasta mañana niños.*los combo niños se van a un parque al que acostumbran ir y se sientan el los columpios, durante un rato*

Bueno Pilar y yo nos tenemos que ir nos vemos -*se van corriendo Paco y Pilar*

*Mientras, se encuentran solos Serio y Azul:-)*

*es momento de platicar lo sucedido durante el día… especialmente de la confesión de Serio*

*Azul se da cuenta que Serio, está algo nervioso por lo que sucedió durante el día así que decide hacer algo para relajarlo un poco*

Que te parece si hacemos una competencia Serio?

Esta bien y que hay que hacer?

Solo tenemos que columpiarnos a ver quien llega más alto, ¿listo? Una…dos…tres*y Serio salta primero de pie mientras después cae Azul sobre EL, y por el peso se caen y ríen***(que romántico:-)**

**Serio queda encima de Azul, se miran directo a los ojos, y se dan cuenta, de que están con la persona correcta en el lugar correcto y se van acercando más y más el uno del otro, cierran los ojos y se dan un beso, que parece que durara por siempre, como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera.*( al fin! Nadie interrumpió este momento :-D)**

Siempre imaginé mi primer beso así * dice con voz dulce Azul mientras miraba directo a los ojos a Serio*

Yo igual, siempre imaginé este momento… y contigo Azul.*dice Serio con ternura mientras la miraba.*

Azul… yo… siempre he estado enamorado de ti… pero tenía miedo… y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad… es por eso que siempre he callado lo que siento por ti por que me conformo con que seas solo mi amiga*dijo Serio mientras miraba a los ojos a Azul*

**Claro que nunca te rechazaría… por que … No estaba segura SI… de lo que sentía por ti… era solo por que has sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre… pero me doy cuenta… de que siento algo más por ti que una simple amistad****…*dijo Azul con voz dulce y delicada, mientras miraba a Serio***

Yo… quiero ser más que una amiga para TI Serio… *mientras Serio se ponía de pie y tomaba de la cintura a Azul y la ayudaba a levantarse*

Me alegra oír eso, yo siempre he querido ser más que un amigo para ti Azul… si es que tu… quieres…*mientras la tomaba de las manos*

SÍ, si quiero Serio*dijo sin tener que pensarlo dos veces Azul, mientras se iluminaba de felicidad la cara de Serio*

El maestre tenía razón **"el amor te hace superar cualquier cosa, en cambio un amor falso te hace hacer cosas que jamás harías" ES POR ESO QUE SIEMPRE TRATO DE PROTEGERTE… NUNCA PERMITIRÍA QUE TE HICIERAN DAÑO. **

Pienso que… ahora si puedo decir, lo que siento por ti.

Tal y como lo escribí. *Serio miraba Azul a los ojos, y ella parecía que se perdía en sus lindos ojos verdes:-]*

_**LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI**_

**ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TU VOZ Y TU TERNURA**

**TÚ ERES MI COLOR, MI POESÍA Y MI MÚSICA**

**QUEDATE EN MIS SUEÑOS, Y HAZME SENTIR,**

**Y ASÍ EN TU MIRADA PODER DESCUBRIR,**

**EL SENTIMIENTO QUE SIENTO…**

**ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TU MIRADA TAN PROFUNDA**

**QUE SE METE EN MI ALMA, LA ELEVA Y ME INUNDA**

**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE**

**SIN DECIRTE NADA,**

**TAL VEZ UN DÍA ME ATREVA Y**

**TE LO GRITE FUERTE**

**LO QUE NO ME ATREVO HA DECIRTE**

**Y QUE JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE SENTIR…**

-Que lindo poema Serio…

**Lo escribí pensando en TI Azul… es lo que siempre he sentido por ti**

*mientras la mira Serio*

Disfrutemos de la vista, hoy se ve más hermosa la luna que de costumbre

*le dice con un sonrisa Serio a Azul, mientras Serio y Azul se sientan, y ella se recuesta sobre el, para mirar la luna confirmando así que ya son toda una pareja XD* (aquí termina el capitulo)

**FIN**


End file.
